<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together by LevitatingLesbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854833">Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevitatingLesbian/pseuds/LevitatingLesbian'>LevitatingLesbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Marvel Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Culture, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Trans Character, back at it again at krispy kreme, gender realization, very very tiny amt of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevitatingLesbian/pseuds/LevitatingLesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlene (Transformers Marvel Generation One: Showdown!)/Skids, Skids/Charlene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Charlene… may I ask you something?"</p><p>"Of course, Skids!" Charlene chided, patting their bumper, "What's going on?" </p><p>"Why is it that humans use feminine terms for me in my alternate mode, and masculine when I'm in bot mode?"</p><p>"Oh. Well, I don't know the reason why it is, but humans tend to call vehicles and machines feminine names and pronouns. I think it started with sailors, who do that with their ships!" She paused thoughtfully, " But as to why they use masculine things when you're in your robot mode… I'm not sure. Humans are weird about gender."</p><p>Skids mulled over it a bit. "In my society, we do not have this structure. Gender is a foreign concept to most mechanical species. I must admit however…. I find it uncomfortable when I'm referred to as male or given masculine pronouns. But in my altmode, when humans use feminine pronouns…. It feels nice…"</p><p>Charlene gave a soft, worried frown, and rested her hand on Skids' hood. "Skids…. Sweetie, you don't have to let people use pronouns you don't like. You can be feminine if that's what feels right, if it's what makes you happy."</p><p>"I need to think about it, but thank you, Charlene. I appreciate your advice."</p><p>Charlene smiled and swung herself into Skids' cab, "No problem. Wanna go cruising?"</p><p>"Absolutely."<br/>
_____________________________</p><p>After some deliberation, Skids re-coded her holoform into what she wanted, rather than what was recommended for espionage amongst the humans by her superiors. </p><p>Her holo now had long black hair underneath a flowery headband, stark blue eyes, long eyelashes behind wide-rimmed sunglasses, and what Charlene had described as 'freckles.'</p><p>Charlene's reaction was stunned silence and bright red cheeks, before grinning and grabbing her holo into an embrace. </p><p>Skids felt her spark flutter, and returned the gesture. </p><p>She was finally feeling at home on this planet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlene sunk into Skids' seat, burying her face in the upholstery to hide her tears. She had been quiet the entire ride from work, and Skids was unsure of what to do then, much less now. But she couldn't just watch Charlene be upset like this.</p>
<p>"Charlene? Are you alright?"</p>
<p>"I don't think so, Skids…" Charlene started, wiping her tears on her sleeves, "It's Wendell… he keeps trying to flirt with me and ask me out on dates."</p>
<p>Skids faltered for a moment, confused, "Is that not a normal human courtship ritual?"</p>
<p>"That's not it. It's the fact that I don't like Wendell. I don't….." a small sob left Charlene's throat, and she hugged herself tightly. "I don't like guys. Not in that way. I'm scared of what might happen if he realizes that."</p>
<p>Skids felt confounded by human society once again. Her holoform fizzled to life next to Charlene and she gently pulled her into a long hug, like she had seen humans do on the television.</p>
<p>"I will never let you come to harm, Charlene. I promise on my spark." Skids whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hot sun bore down on Skids as she sat parked in front of Wild Bill's Market. She didn't mind waiting for Charlene's shift to finish up, it just gave her time to browse the radio and listen to music. She'd been keeping a list of all the songs she and Charlene liked in her memory files. </p>
<p>Skids paused in her music search as Charlene stepped out of the store, a timid Wendell trailing close behind.</p>
<p>"Your van sure is a beaut…. Maybe you could take me for a spin in her some time?" </p>
<p>Charlene gave a small smile, "Aw, thanks Wendell, but I'm gonna be super busy this week. I'll see you Wednesday, though, bye!" she said politely.</p>
<p>Quickly, she hopped into Skids' driver's seat and pretended to turn the ignition, queuing the mech to roar to 'life'. Wendell gave a dejected wave and walked out to his truck.</p>
<p>"Hey Skids! Sorry for making you wait so long, I had to cover part of someone's shift at the last minute."</p>
<p>"It's no problem at all, Charlene." Skids reassured, tightening her seatbelt a little to mimic a hug.</p>
<p>"Wanna go stargazing tonight? I heard the skies are gonna be perfect for it!"</p>
<p>"I would love to. Perhaps if they are clear enough, I can show you the stars that are close to Cybertron."</p>
<p>Charlene's wide eyes seemed to glitter with excitement, her hands clasped together tightly. "Sounds like a plan!" </p>
<p>                               _____________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither of them minded laying on gritty desert ground as they stared in awe at the vast, glimmering expanse of stars against the night sky. Skids felt Charlene curl up closer to her chassis, and gently rested her servo around her.</p>
<p>Skids exvented quietly, and gently broke their stunned silence. "Despite how big I am on this planet, and despite how big my people's war seems, space always makes me feel so tiny, so minuscule."</p>
<p>"It's kind of freeing in a way." Charlene replied. "No matter how bad things can seem, or what people think, it's nothing in the grand scheme of things. You can do and be whatever you want."</p>
<p>She paused for a moment. "Skids?" </p>
<p>The mech looked down to see her staring back intensely. "Yes, Charlene?"</p>
<p>"I… I love you."</p>
<p>Skids took a moment to process this information. She thought of the way Charlene smiled, the way she talked excitedly about her Western films, the gentleness she had when touching her, all the things that made Skids' spark soar.</p>
<p>With as much softness as she could muster, Skids' scooped Charlene up in her arms and sat up. They were face to face now, and Charlene nervously looked her in the optics.</p>
<p>"I love you, too, Charlene. You make me happy."</p>
<p>In the starlight, Skids could see tears forming in her eyes, and feared she had miscalculated this gesture. But as Charlene broke into joyful laughter, realized this was not the case. </p>
<p>Charlene's giggles dissipated into a wide smile, and Skids processor froze as she climbed closer and pressed her lips against the mech's cheek.</p>
<p>Flustered, Skids laid back down and fidgeted with her hands. Charlene curled against her neck, and they both studied the night sky, together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>